Large machines such as earthmoving machines require some means for mounting the machine in order to enter the operator's cab or to perform maintenance on the machine. Various methods have been devised to provide such mounting means; however, to mount a step exterior of the vehicle frame such that the step is not broken off when it is struck by an object presents a particular problem. Accordingly, removable steps or retracting steps have been developed for such use. Such retracting steps, unless made to retract upon removal of the operator's weight from the step or upon being struck by an object still suffer from the difficulty of being broken off when struck by an object if left in the operative position. Nevertheless, steps which automatically retract are still subject to breakage, therefore it is desirable to design such a step so that it may be replaced both economically and easily in the field.